


An Akuma (Apologies to L. Cohen)

by Galen_Wordwyrm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Poetry, Leonard Cohen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galen_Wordwyrm/pseuds/Galen_Wordwyrm
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	An Akuma (Apologies to L. Cohen)

You know there was a dreadful fight,  
Two skinny kids out in the night,  
But you don’t want to hear about that do ya?  
It goes like this,  
A broken heart, an unkind word and trouble starts,  
Someone now possessed by an akuma.

An akuma  
An akuma  
An akuma  
An akuma

Papillion sent out this scourge,  
He set them free, gave them the urge,  
To seek revenge on those who did unto ya.  
Broken victims all around,  
The kids arrive to be cut down  
To battle once again with an akuma

An akuma  
An akuma  
An akuma  
An akuma 

Chat was cool, he made a pun,  
Ladybug told him to run,  
Outrageous flirting while he tries to woo ya.  
A rooftop chase, her yo-yo thrown,  
A chance remark cuts to the bone,  
And now you don’t know what to do, now do ya?

An akuma  
An akuma  
An akuma  
An akuma 

Unspoken love is hard, it’s true  
It’s harder still when they love you,  
But they don’t know  
You’re scared to love  
That’s true, yeah.  
Side by side you’re fighting an akuma

An akuma  
An akuma  
An akuma  
An akuma 

“Cataclysm!”, “Lucky Charm!"  
You’d rather be home safe and warm  
The gods are laughing at just how they screw’d ya

The final scene, the battle won,  
Alone again, to home you run,  
Why the hell go on fighting akuma?

An akuma  
An akuma  
An akuma  
An akuma


End file.
